


[AMV] Tenjou Utena - I'm a Man

by snarkwithasmile



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, Action Dueling, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Fanvids, Gender Role Reversal, I just want them to be happy, Queer Themes, Sword lesbians, bamf utena, gal pals, how to be a prince, smashing the patriarchy, some day together, we'll shine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwithasmile/pseuds/snarkwithasmile
Summary: This song came up on shuffle when I was on the train and I thought, "Huh, this could be Utena's theme song." So obviously I went home and immediately spent two days editing this frenetic tribute to my favorite pink-haired prince!





	[AMV] Tenjou Utena - I'm a Man




End file.
